supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Panizza Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Jo:"I'm here in Scottsdale, Arizona, ready to help a family. Come take a look." ???:"Hi, I'm Robert." ???:"And I'm Belinda" Robert and Belinda:"We're the Panizzas." Observation Begins is making Turkey sandwiches for lunch Imogen: "Can I have some gummy worms, please?" Belinda: "No, sweetheart. We will begin lunch soon." Jo: "When Imogen's mother said that there will be no gummy worms until lunch is over, Imogen began to throw a raging fit." Imogen:"I WANT GUMMY WORMS!" Belinda:"You can have them when lunch ends." Imogen: "YOU (Bleep) GOBLIN! I WANT TO EAT GUMMY WORMS!" Belinda: "Come sit down with your family and ignore the worms." Imogen: "I AM NOT IGNORING THEM YOU STUPID (Bleep)!" flips Belinda off Belinda: "You do not talk to me like that Imogen!" Imogen: "I love gummy worms a lot, but I'm not allowed to eat them at lunchtime and that makes me disappointed." Jo: As Imogen was continuing to protest, I wanted to talk to Leon and Jana about their sister's behavior. Jo: "Does Imogen always behave like this?" Jana: "I think most of the time." Leon: "I agree." Leon: "My sister Imogen is not being a good girl." House Rules Jo: "I'm here today to introduce the house rules." Jo: "The household needed some structure, organization, discipline, and of course, rules." Jo: "Rule number 1: Everybody must speak politely. Rule number 2: Cell phones must be turned off after 7:00pm on week nights/ 8:00pm on weekends..." Imogen: "When I heard what Jo said about cell phones being turned off, I was like, 'What? Is she for real?'" Jo: "Rule number three: MySpace is a privilege which you earn for up to 1 hour per day." Imogen: "Has this lady lost her mind?!" Imogen: "I strongly disagree with that. I STRONGLY disagree!" Belinda: "Sorry, Imogen, but the rules are there and that is final!" Imogen: "These rules shouldn't be even on there. I want to go on MySpace and chat with my friends all day long!" Belinda: "You can only go on the site for 1 hour at once." Jo: "Imogen did not agree with the rules, and she was not happy at all." Imogen: Jo "You're a (bleep)!!!!" storms off Belinda: "Imogen, please. Come back." Imogen: "NO! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS (bleep!) WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY (bleep)ING MYSPACE PRIVILEDGES!!! THIS IS ABSOLUTE (bleep)!" Belinda: "I've never seen Imogen lose it like that. It was quite scary." Belinda: "Imogen, open this door." Imogen: "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Jo: "Imogen was very hostile. She did not want to listen at all." Belinda: "Dad and I are trying to make things better for this family, Imogen. We're not trying to be mean." Imogen: "(bleep) OFF!!!" Imogen: "I was so mad that Mom had decided to cut off my time on MySpace." Imogen: (now crying) "YOU DON'T WANT ME HAVING A LIFE! YOU WOULD RATHER ME LOCKED IN THIS STUPID HOUSE ALL DAY!" Belinda: "Oh, Imogen." Jana: "This is the first time that I've seen my sister have a major meltdown. It was quite funny actually." Calm Down Zone for Imogen Jo: "Two hours later, Imogen was still arguing with Belinda. So, I decided to step in." Jo: "Imogen, listen to me." Imogen: "I don't need to listen to you. You come into this house and try and change everything. Who the (bleep) do you think you are?!?" Jo: "I am a nanny with over 15 years of experience, and I know my job. Imogen, this behavior of yours is unacceptable." Imogen: "Whatever! (starts shouting) I DON'T CARE IF IT IS (bleep)ing UNACCEPTABLE! I WANTED TO HAVE GUMMY WORMS BEFORE LUNCHTIME AND HAVE SO MUCH TIME ON THE (bleep) COMPUTER TALKING TO MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL WITH MYSPACE YOU (bleep)!" Jo: "Finally, Imogen is disciplined via the Calm Down Zone." walks by and takes Imogen to the Calm Down Zone Belinda: "I will not tolerate your attitude against Jo and that back-talk is completely unacceptable. You need to take a break for 12 minutes and apologize afterward." Imogen: "JUST (bleep) OFF!!!!" confiscates Imogen's cell phone Imogen: "You're not taking my cell phone away from me!" Belinda: "You really should have thought twice before you decided to give me that attitude." Imogen's cell phone in her purse Imogen: (screaming and crying) "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY CELL PHONE AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" goes over to Imogen. She looks furious Belinda: "Imogen, stop it. I am not in the mood for this." Jo: And then, Imogen slaps her mother in the face! I was SO angry! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts